Christmas Woes
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: An avatar oneshot set at winter time on Pandora. Christmas for the Humans. Jake goes where not many Na'vi have been before, to fight a Thanator.


**Well, I certainly didn't think I was going to have that done for Christmas, bearing in mind it is now 17:49 here. There its done, it aint exactly Christmas fluff like people would normally expect, but I wrote it anyway. Review please.**

Christmas woes

Jake settled himself within the hollow of which his mate had already occupied, now laying in a hammock, eyes closed. The gentle rise and fall of her chest indicated she was sleeping. Jake couldn't help but watch with a slight sense of irony. No less than a year before Neytiri would have slapped him round the head and abused him for watching her sleep. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Sighing he moved to the other side of the hammock and, as quietly and gently as he could, lowered himself in.

"I can still head you, even when I sleep" Neytiri muttered, the sleep lacing her words. Jake cursed himself, she looked so peaceful, he just wanted to leave her be.

"Sorry Neytiri. Guess I still need more training" he said laying beside her. Neytiri sighed and turned on her side, casting a leg across his and an arm over his stomach. Leaning her head on his chest she smiled slightly when he pushed a stray braid behind her ear.

"Yes you do" she said kissing his collarbone "But later, sleep now. You need it." Jake simply rolled onto his side and looked into Neytiris eyes. The unwavering spirit within her was reflected by the golden eyes staring into his own. Jake cracked a small grin at her whilst she caressed his cheek with her four fingered hand. Smiling broadly he laced his fingers with her own, rubbing soothing circled on the back of her hand. Sliding a hand to the back of her neck, he leaned to her. Gently kissing his mate he felt her heart beat faster, her lips pressed against his with an unnerving urgency. Neytiri sighed when they moved apart, she loved her mate, she loved him more when he kissed her, he was never demanding, he always sought to her needs first. In reality; she couldn't have asked Eywa for a better, more caring mate.

"I see you, my Jake" Neytiri sighed leaning her head against his chest, still howling hands

"I see you, my love."

The morning came with its usual brilliance and splendour. The sky was streaked with shades of purple and blue, casting an impressive hue across the canopy below and residents of the forests scattered under its warming rays. Jake awoke to find his vision assaulted by blackness. Breathing deeply in he could smell something fruity mixed with smoke. Stirring himself from his sleep he propped himself up on his elbow and looked to the face of his mate. She was already awake, laid fiddling with her braids.

"Good morning, Neytiri" he said kissing her neck softly

"Good morning, my Jake. Did you sleep well?" she asked staring out of their hollow. Jake smiled and pulled Neytiris back flush to his front eliciting a small squeal from her, but judging by the way her tail was excitedly wrapped around his leg and slapping it, that she didn't really mind his playing.

"Jake, stop it! What are you doing!" she asked frantically trying the wriggle free of her mates grip. Chuckling he nipped playfully at her neck. Neytiri half groaned and half complained, but Jake knew her complaints didn't carry any weight, especially when she leaned her neck to the side to allow him better access. Jake smiled and trailed kisses from her jaw to the base of her neck. Neytiri brought an arm around to the back of Jakes head and gently grasped his queue. Smiling groupies Neytiris in front of him and waited for her to bring his forward.

"Help me! Please anyone!" a scream resounded from hometree. Jake and Neytiri both froze instantly. Jake shuddered and let go of Neytiri to inspect the commotion. Briefly sticking his head out of the covering to the hollow he gained a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"Oh shit!" Neytiri heard him say and before she knew it he was missing. Neytiri rapidly straightened her clothing, there lack of, and proceeded after her mate. Descending into the main area of hometree Jake watched as a woman, no older than Mo'at was running into hometree with a panic stricken look on her face. She stumbled and almost fell but picked herself up and kept running harder. Jake was puzzled, but just as worried as any of the other Na'vi in the area. Jake walked forward, his mind reeling with questions as to why she had disturbed him at such a time, but the question was not needed as a Palalukan (Thanator) leapt from the woman's left and tried to snap at her legs. Shrieking the woman pressed harder, ducking and diving under roots and branches in order to slow down the Palalukan. Other hunters were in hometree readying their bows but Jake stopped them; they could easily hit the woman instead of her attacker. Jake was at least 20 metres outside hometree when the Palalukan leapt of a high positioned root and skidded to a halt between Jake and the woman. Jake looked around for a weapon, cursing himself for not having his knife with him. Looking around he noticed the ground was white, shimmering white. Slightly bemused he was only brought back from his own thoughts by a shout behind him

"Olo'eyktan! OLO'EYKTAN!" cried on if the hunters, to which Jakes attention was brought. The hunter through him a spear, nothing special, just made of hard wood. Spinning it expertly between his fingers he took his stance and whacked the Palalukan on its back leg. It turned with a disgusted snort. The creature sized Jake up whilst the woman shuffled away from her attacker. Jakes ears flattened and his throat was dry. The Palalukan stared him straight in the eye and paced forward. Jake remained firm, intending to stare the creature down but when it roared his heart nearly stopped and one solitary thought made it through his mind

'I'm so dead.'

The Palalukan kicked forward slashing at Jake, who rolled aside expertly and cracked the animals ankles with the thicker end of the spear. The creature howled in pain and snapped at the spear with its deadly jaws, but it missed and nicked Jakes forearm leaving a shallow but long gash across it. Stepping back he retook his stance and waited for another attack. Breathing steadily Jake watched how the Palalukan was moving. It seemed to strike with its right claw more than the other. Jake moved slowly to the right, getting closer to its weaker striking claw. The Palalukan snorted again and lunged forward, but Jake was too fast dodging the attack with practised ease. Grinning confidently he cracked the staff down onto the nose of the creature making it rear its head and thrash wildly. Jake waited, poised and ready as the Palalukan refocused on him. Wasting no time it threw itself forward, striking fast and deadly. Jake had trouble keeping up with the pace of the creature, he was bruised and scratched beyond belief, but he was currently free of injury yet the Palalukan was limping, he had stuck the tip of the speak through its paw. Jake backed up while it closed the gap between them but he felt something solid. Glancing round he saw the trunk of a tree

"Guess it's now or never" he muttered while panting, his breath creating steam. Throwing himself forward he thrust the spear towards the Palalukan, mostly glancing off the thick armour it possessed, but a few actually drew blood. Jake missed, he stumbled forward and the Pandoran beast took the advantage, lining up a mighty swing for his right side. He watched as it happened in slow motion. He was bringing the spear vertical to his own body to deflect the blow as the claw approached, but he wasn't fast enough. The spear snapped in half sending splinters everywhere. The pain tore through his being, he watched horrified as the claws disappeared into his body, tearing the flesh as they did. He was lifted from his feet and sent spiralling almost ten metres before skidding painfully to a stop. The whole world seemed to blur around him. Voices became muffled and hazy, his vision tunnelled. Jake watched as his blood poured down his ragged ribs, over his skin and onto, what was presumably, snow. The two halves of the spear felt distant, as if attached to a limb that was not his own. With his head spinning he moved to see Neytiri approaching him slowly, but the Palalukan moved faster, cutting her from him. His mind has stopped reeling and was now fixed on one thing

'Neytiri' he thought to himself 'I've come too far to die now' the words echoing in his mind. Finding some unknown power, he pushes himself to his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his right flank.

"Hey... Ugly..." he panted heavily. The Palalukan turned and faced him seemingly looking up and down his body. The blood has began a slow decent down his legs where it would pool on the floor. The beast reacted fast and lunged at him its jaws stretched wide, and everything slowed almost to a stop. Jake could see every tooth of the Palalukan, the blood dripping from the end of the spear piece, creating soft taps upon the snow. He saw Neytiris tearful, astonished and fearful face as if it were set in stone. Looking back to his current enemy he watched as everything came back to normal. The creatures jaws were almost around him when he released an almighty roar and drove his right hand into the Palalukans mouth, driving the speak point through the roof of its mouth. Jake watched as the animal squirmed and shuddered. Bringing his left arm up he drove the jagged point down into the top of the animals skull causing it to go limp. Jake releases both shafts allowing the beast to fall to the ground, its blood spilling from its mouth. He stumbled back a little before his mate rushed over to him.

"Jake! My Jake!" she called while she cradled him in her arms, his blood spilling on her thighs and onto the snow where it became pinker and spread further around them. "It will be okay, my Jake" Neytiri cooed softly stroking his head as white hot tears stung at her eyes. Jake grasped her hand and kissed it softly, too weak to kiss her lips. She almost broke down as he did so. Jake was fading fast, his vision darkened at the edges; his vision became more unfocused as the seconds ticked silently past, his life like the sands of an hourglass. The sounds all but drown out. A last thought trapped in his mind

'I love you, Neytiri.'

Neytiri wept almost silently, save for a slight hiccup when Jakes hand became loose in hers, his head rolling to the side. Her arms becoming numb she stared fixated at his face, he seemed so peaceful. Neytiri ignored the cries of others around her, the healers begging for her to let go, the hunters peeling her from him. She didn't resist. He was already gone, taken from her cruelly. The tears streaked down her face, fistfight against the warmth of the sunlight.

"Come my child, let us not stay here" someone breathed in her ear sending chills down her spine. Reluctantly she was pulled to her feet and trudged passed the almost silent crowed. Neytiri was guided up into her mother's hollow where she was pushed onto a mat of thick moss whilst Mo'at busied herself across the other side of the hollow. Neytiris head sank to look at her knees. Her mouth formed a silent "oh" realising her legs were still caked with her mates blood, now sticky as it dried. Deftly pushing at her thighs she tried to scrape the blood from herself, but to no avail, she just moved it around. Neytiri began to sob again, the tears gently patting on her legs making the situation worse. Mo'at turned to find her daughter scratching at her own legs and issuing sounds of extreme distress. Hurrying over she tried to stop Neytiri from hurting herself but she was pushed aside allowing her daughter to frantically scrape at her legs. Mo'at was revelling in shock, how could her daughter become so broken? She had seen and experienced death before. This was different from the other times. Kneeling beside Neytiri, Mo'at shook her shoulders

"Daughter..." she whispered, but gained no response. She tried again, raising her voice a little, but it was in vain.

"Neytiri!" she almost shouted shaking her daughter to the point where her head flopped uncontrollably. Neytiri looked into her mother's eyes and suddenly broke down, throwing herself into her arms. Neytiri cried her heart out, or what was left of it; Jake had made most of it and now he was no more, his blood still covered her. Both women knelt, holding each other for a long time until, eventually, Neytiri became too tired to keep crying and descended into mere sobs and hiccups. Neytiri had been laid to rest on the soft moss mat with a small sheet to cover her now, frail body and broken spirit. Mo'at pushed Neytiris hair aside and noticed the deep red rings around her eyes, she had cried relentlessly nearly all day. Sighing heavily Mo'at pulled the sheet over the daughter's shoulders and walked from the hollow, covering the entrance with a piece of leather. Walking to the healers residence she felt like a weight was being added to her shoulders with every step she took. Too many times had she walked this path before, hunters becoming the hunted. Murders committed by the skypeople. Her feet felt like they had corpses tied to them, her feet dragging in the ground uncharacteristically. She faltered outside of the entrance, her outstretched hand trembling pointlessly. She didn't want to look upon her son-in-laws body, yet she knew she had to. It was the Tsahiks way. Bolstering herself, she took a deep breath and pushed the covering aside and strode into the main area where the head healer would be found.

"Oel ngati kameie, Tsahik" said the healer respectfully bowing her head. No question about her reason for visiting needed to be asked, the healer immediately got up and signalled for Mo'at to follow her. She did so, staying no more than a step behind her. Reaching a smaller, internal alcove the healer pushed the leather covering aside and Mo'at gasped and her feet faltered when she saw Jake laying on the healers beds. His torso was covered with bandages, but they were maroon instead of white. There were several cuts and bruises along his skin, but they didn't matter, her son lay dead before her. Walking to his side, she sank to her knees and rested her head against his chest

"Why..?" she whimpered "Why take our Olo'eyktan, my daughters mate. My son" she asked quietly before letting a sole tear run down her cheek to drip onto Jakes chest, landing with a soft tap above Jakes heart. The healer crouched beside Mo'at and placed a soft touch on her shoulder.

"Tsahik, Olo'eyktan is not with Eywa" she told her. Mo'ats head turned slowly looking towards the healer with disbelieving eyes.

"He is not? Then why didn't anyone come for us?" she asked with steadily rising anger.

"We would have Tsahik! We were preparing him for the burial, like you asked when we saw his chest rising and falling, we couldn't believe it! We would have came sooner but we spent our time making sure he was properly healing" the healer defended backing off slowly. Mo'at turned her attention back to Jake; placing her hand over his heart she felt his slow yet steady heartbeat. Mo'at sighed deeply, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her heart. A small smile tugged the sides of her mouth. Quickly reminding herself that Jake was still in mortal peril she turned again to the healer who bad since dared to move a little closer

"How is he healing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, but he is very weak" the healer replied softly scanning over Jakes body "his spirit remains strong though."

"Very true" Mo'at reciprocated "Go fetch my daughter for me, she will be relieved at this news" she finished with a sense of urgency. The healer rushed from the quarters to find Neytiri. Watching her go, Mo'at promptly turned and placed her hand back over Jakes heart. Mo'at sighed again knowing that it wasn't some trick of the mind. Placing a caring hand on his forehead she spoke softly

"Eywa is with you, my son."

Neytiri sprinted into the healers quarters skidding to a stop beside Mo'at, her chest heaving heavily. Mo'at looked at her with a brilliant smile. Neytiri walked to Jakes left side where she slowly fell to her knees and placed her ear against his chest. Tail flicking in agitation; she listened carefully for his gentle heartbeat. After a moment there was nothing, feeling panic wash over her she pressed her ear harder against his chest, and it was there. A soft thump echoed in her ear, she cracked a small smile and listened again, she could hear his heart beating, after she thought him dead. Small tears escaped Neytiris eyes as she took Jakes hand in hers. Kneeling there with her ear against his chest, she had no idea how long she had been there for. Mo'at was also present but reciting prayers to Eywa, for Jakes safety. The night soon began to make its way in and Mo'at was preparing to leave when she saw Neytiri not moving

"Come daughter, you need your rest" she said softly. Neytiri didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge her mother's request. Mo'at knelt down and saw that Neytiris eyes were closed, her breathing steady. Pulling a covering from a nearby pile she threw it over Neytiri to shield her from the cruel freezing winds that blew on this night. Mo'at shuddered and pulled her shawl tighter around herself and hurriedly walked back to her own alcove, still chanting thanks to Eywa for Jakes safety.

Neytiri woke in the morning to find herself halfway wrapped around Jakes arm, her head resting on his chest. Blushing slightly she felt a wave of depression and pain wash over her. Pushing herself to her knees she brushed off the soft covering but quickly pulled it back over when she felt the bite of the cool breeze that filled the quarters. Touching Jakes chest she felt his heartbeat again, assuring herself it was not some dream. Lacing her fingers with Jakes she gave a small smile and kissed his forehead.

"Please, Jake. I need you with me" Neytiri pleaded solemnly "I need you more than you know it. O see you, you moron, you can't leave me" she pleaded softly sobbing into his shoulder. Neytiris eyes widened and her head snapped up when she felt something. Looking at her hand she saw her fingers with Jakes. Letting go she watched as Jakes hand twitched a little. Retaking his hand and holding it against her cheek she whispered to him

"It is me, my Jake. I am here." Jake immobile form groaned as the sunlight cast its warming rays over his body. Uncertainty and fear gripped Neytiris heart at that moment but it was quickly dispelled when she saw her own reflection in her mates golden orbs.

"Jake?" she asked looking into his eyes, seeing only confused fear she touched his cheek.

"I see you" Jake choked out under his wheezing breath. Neytiri smiled wider still as Jakes hand caressed the side of her face.

"I see you" she repeated letting distressed tears fall from her eyes, but they were stopped by the pad of Jakes thumb wiping softly them away. The pair spent their time in the same position they were now. A shadow grew over Jakes body

"You should be resting, Jake" a familiar voice called "You should be letting him rest, daughter" Mo'at finished kneeling on the opposite side to Neytiri. Jakes head rolled to the side nuzzling Neytiris hand. Mo'at smiled at her sons actions; he truly loved her daughter that much was true. He may be a moron, a big child, a former human, but he loved Neytiri with all his being and he made her happy, that was all she could ask. Pressing her palm against Jakes forehead and his heart she found him to be making a good recovery, he wasn't hot anymore and his heartbeat was returning to its normal beat.

"Tsahik, will you assist me?" requested the healer who knelt next to her "It is time to change the dressing" she said softly. Jake muttered something incomprehensible to them, but Neytiri gave a nervous smile as she squeezed his hand. Mo'at watched while the healer cut the bandages with her knife and disposed of them. While they were cleaning the wounds, they were particularly careful of where the blood was darkest; trying not to cause him any more pain than he was in now. Gently they dabbed at the wound to find Jake unresponsive, yet he was still awake.

"How bad is the wound?" Jake asked with a hoarse voice

"What wound?" the healer wondered wiping the entire length of where the Palalukan clawed him, yet all that remained were four silver lines across the blue skin.

"You sure you got the right side?" Jake quizzed rolling his head to look at the healer, who had since taken to poking him where the wound should have been. Flinching Jake tried to shuffle away but found himself being held in place by Neytiri. Jake ran his hand down his side and felt no pain. Pressing harder he almost broke one of his ribs. Mo'at was completely dumbfounded and was looking wide eyed at Jakes side.

"I must go speak with Eywa" she told them hurriedly before walking from the quarters. Neytiri looked at the healer who was still looking down at Jakes side. Deciding enough was enough she leaned across Jake to look at the wound, then she knew why they were confused: there wasn't any wound, only four long scars. Pulling back across she looked at Jake who was grinning widely.

"Why are you smiling? Did you do this?" she asked pointedly but Jake just rolled his head feebly

"No, but I like what's happened" he told her "Though I would appreciate some rest." The healer immediately looked up and left the quarters replacing the covering as she left. Neytiri was belt as Jakes side looking down at him, she had no idea what happened and it seemed that neither did he. Jake just lay with his hand covering the four scars and looking at Neytiri. Pushing himself into a sitting position he groaned at how stiff he was. Stretching and yawning heavily his shoulders sagged and his stomach growled.

"You are hungry" Neytiri stated rather than asked "come, we will go eat" she said tugging at his arm for him to stand.

"But don't you think I ought to stay?" he asked nervously thinking what Mo'at would do to him finding them both missing.

"No, you are healed my Jake. It is the work of Eywa!" Neytiri exclaimed her eyes positively swimming with excitement. Jake chuckled and hauled himself to his feet allowing the sheets to fall from his body. He immediately regretted it; Neytiri blushed and gave a light giggle. Neytiri turned away and almost broke down with laughter

"Yeah yeah, very funny..." Jake mumbled putting on his loincloth "if I had known I had no clothes on I would have asked for some first." Jake heard Neytiri snigger at him "I'm glad you're finding this funny!" he said with faux annoyance. Stepping towards his mate he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her flush to his front gaining a slight gasp from her as she let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Jake muzzled her neck taking in her scent at the same time.

"I see you, Neytiri" Jake said huskily in her ear

"I see you, my Jake" Neytiri replied slightly breathless. "Stop" Neytiri commanded pulling herself from his grasp "We were meant to be getting food. No time for your fooling!" she chastised. Jakes ears drooped as he pouted slightly. Neytiri just flicked his chin with her tail as she left leaving him stunned and wide eyed. Frowning Jake jogged after her and eventually fell instep beside her, lacing her fingers with his he gave her a quick kiss before resting his forehead against her own.

"The People are watching us, my Jake" Neytiri reminded him, but he simply smiled. It was that smile that made Neytiri swoon. Whenever he smiled across hometree at her, she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again; this often happened during her Tsahik training with her mother, earning her a tap on the side of the head and a lecture of how she must exert more self control. Neytiri meant her head against Jakes shoulder. Giving a slight chuckle she played the memory fresh in her mind, smiling at how mug more she would get to see her Jake.

"Like you said" Jake interrupted her thoughts "we were supposed to be getting something to eat" he murmured softly into her ear, allowing goose bumps to erupt over her skin like a rolling wave, as the warm breath washed over her skin. Sighing contently she kept her head on Jakes shoulder and her hand within Jakes own. Guiding Jake to a more secluded area she left him there while she went to get food for the both of them. She smiled weakly and thanked Eywa for Jakes survival. Feeling an unexpected rush of gratitude, her heart swelled nearly forcing itself from her chest, even though Jake had already swindled it from under her careful watch. Neytiri shook her head and marched back with two leaf plates in hand, each carrying an assortment of nuts, Yerik and fruits. Jake smiled widely at her when she came back. Kneeling beside her mate she offered the leaf plates over to him while she sat down and threw a blanket around their shoulders, yet there was a fire before them. Jake gazed at her questioningly while she almost sat in his lap, taking the plate from him.

"What's this for?" he asked blankly shuffling closer to Neytiri and pulling the blanket tighter around them.

"It is cold now. Colder than normal" Neytiri said situating herself between his legs, back flush against his chest. Feeling Jakes arms wrap around her she groaned at the familiar sensation, and how she thought that she would never experience his touch again. Jake smiled and nuzzled her neck, greedily inhaling her scent. Sighing Jake dropped his head onto Neytiris shoulder, still not quite believing that he was alive. Looking back; fighting the Palalukan wasn't such a good idea. Chuckling idly he wolfed down the food that was on this plate, like a man who hadn't eaten for a month. Neytiri chastised him and began eating her own food while Jake tossed his now empty leaf plate into the fire. Jake leant into Neytiris back, his hands clasping on her stomach and watched the rest of the Ometicaya go around their daily business. Neytiri had finished eating her own food, and too discarded of her leaf plate. Moaning contently Neytiri slipped down to stretch out her legs. Laying down next to Neytiri, Jake took an extra sheet she brought and threw it over them both. Propping himself up on his elbows Jake gazed lovingly at his mate, he could see her eyes drifting over his chest and his side, watching as the silver scars bulged with his gentle breathing.

"My face is up here" Jake said instantly grabbing her attention. Jake watched as her face flushed a deep purple and she looked away. Jake laughed heartily but he was stopped and gave a soft whimper when Neytiri smacked him on the side of the head.

"Jake, don't laugh. You should not laugh, Eywa has given you a great gift, the gift of life" she reminded him. Jake mentally cursed himself, he should know better, Neytiri was easily offended and very difficult to handle when it came to matters regarding Eywa.

"Sorry" he muttered casting his eyes to the floor between them "I just thought that I would never see your beautiful face again." Neytiri stopped her mental beating of Jake and looked towards him to find his head bowed. She had been so insensitive, thinking about her own feelings; granted she was happy to have her Jake back, but she never thought about he felt. Hearing the ground move he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, expecting another beating from his mate for not taking her seriously. After a moment of silence Jake dare to open his eyes to find his face crouched before him. Looking into her eyes he lost all coherent thought, he couldn't even string a sentence together.

"I am sorry, my Jake." Neytiri let herself be overcome by her affection for Jake, kissing him gently at first gaining a gasp from a surprised Jake, which quickly turned into a satisfied moan. Neytiri became hastier and let her hands roam over Jakes chiselled body. Jake stopped her, knowing where she was about to go, Neytiri growled staring at Jake.

"We can't do that here" he emphasised by standing up "what if someone saw?" Jake asked but it seemed Neytiri wasn't listening or didn't care; she was mentally undressing her mate and wondering what she was going to do to him. Neytiri stood too and took his hand and pulled roughly.

"Come!" she commanded yanking him away with her. Jake looked to her

"Seems those self-restraint lessons your mother gave you were a waste of time" he called to her, yet he was glad about it, he reckoned he was going to get a Christmas present he wouldn't forget. She didn't hear him; she was too busy dragging him to their alcove.


End file.
